


wake

by rivercurve



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tummy kisses, regular kisses, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercurve/pseuds/rivercurve
Summary: “Taehyunnie.” Beomgyu whispers, skin on skin, somewhere above him. “Wake up.”He is dreaming, and then he wakes up.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144





	wake

**Author's Note:**

> we all know [what inspired this](https://twitter.com/moatranslates/status/1310940392070754307)

Taehyun is dreaming. Everything is creamy and golden and faintly bright, the edges of a setting sun and a spotlight trained on him and a thousand other things that flit across his eyelids. There’s faint, continuous, insisting pressure somewhere on his body, in his core, but when he looks down there’s nothing there. Just unending sand and dying sun.

The light pulses gently around him like a heartbeat until suddenly it is just in front of his eyelids. The bright gold of the spotlight melts into the buttery yellow of morning sunlight. The edges of the setting sun soften into the ivory of the sheets. 

Taehyun is dreaming. 

“Taehyunnie.” Beomgyu whispers, skin on skin, somewhere above him. “Wake up.” 

He is dreaming, and then he wakes up. 

Beomgyu’s face breaks into a smile like dawn as soon as he sees Taehyun’s eyes open. He’s propped up on his elbows somewhere low on Taehyun’s waist, between his legs, thumb idly rubbing along the same strip of exposed skin near his hipbone, chin resting in the cradle of one palm. Taehyun does his best not to shiver, but it’s a failed effort. 

“Hyung,” He tries to say, but his mouth is still loose from sleep and a thousand shades of gold and off-white, so it doesn’t really work. Beomgyu just smiles wider, something delighted and a little secretive. Taehyun reaches out for his face, cups one cheek and watches as Beomgyu tilts his head to the right and kisses his palm. Sunflower to sun. 

“Shh,” Beomgyu tells him. He pushes up off his elbows, pushes Taehyun’s shoulders until he’s pressed back into the pillows and gives him a slow long kiss, the kind Taehyun could sink back to sleep under. Taehyun goes willingly, lets himself be pressed back, lets Beomgyu kiss him lazily, like they could stay here for the rest of their lives. He looks angelic, surrounded by the off-white of the sheets and the rich light that touches him reverently through the windows. 

“Hyung.” He breathes when Beomgyu pulls away, the word forming properly this time. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Taehyunnie.” Beomgyu says quietly, still smiling. He looks like he’s about to laugh, one lip bitten. His eyes dance as he looks at Taehyun. 

“We’ve got brunch at eleven-thirty.” Taehyun says reluctantly. For better or worse, he remembers everything, knows the leftovers Yeonjun-hyung brought a week are reaching the end of their prime and Kai’s allergies get the worst in the fall. He knows that if he kisses that one spot over Beomgyu’s heart when they’re pressed together in the silent evenings, gentle and moonlit, Beomgyu lets out the breathiest sound he’s ever heard in his life. He considers himself to be the more organized of the two, though Beomgyu is older. Unfortunately, though, that means that at moments like these he’s cursed to remember that they’re due to meet everyone at the fancy brunch place Soobin and Yeonjun had booked last Sunday. 

Beomgyu frowns down at him for a moment before the frown shifts to something small and delighted again. Taehyun looks up at him and looks and looks and looks. 

“Will you let me kiss you?” Beomgyu asks him, and really, who is Taehyun to say no? He nods and lets his eyes drift shut again, still in the center of the balance-beam that is dreamland and the solid reality of the sheets. On the one end, there are the silt beaches they drove out to see when they visited Beomgyu’s parents last Chuseok. 

On the other, there is—

The rush of cold air is a shock. Loose fabric slides up his stomach and the light brush of Beomgyu’s fingers drifts back down as Beomgyu pushes up his oversized sleep shirt. The desire to open his eyes is burning, but Beomgyu will pout at him if he does, so they stay firmly shut as goosebumps break across his stomach and arms. Tension echoes in the air, plays a melody with the hum of the refrigerator and the sound of the heater. It’s quiet. Taehyun waits. 

It comes suddenly, the press of Beomgyu’s mouth against his stomach. His lips are warm, soft, heat chasing away the chill of the grey dawn. It’s teasing in that way that only Beomgyu can be, and Taehyun knows he isn’t going to stop there so he rocks up just slightly, lets his hips touch Beomgyu’s shoulders, lets the smooth, flat skin of his abdomen brush Beomgyu’s nose. Another pause emerges, where Beomgyu breathes evenly across Taehyun’s skin and Taehyun resists the urge to whine, if that’s what it takes, or open his eyes or do _something_ , and then Beomgyu buries his entire face in Taehyun’s stomach, wraps his arms around his waist tightly and squeezes it in a hug. His mouth is squished in an imitation of a kiss, right above the place he had been stroking before, between hipbone and navel. 

Taehyun waits, because he knows something is coming. Something is always coming. He feels like he’s about to jump out of his own skin, overheated where Beomgyu’s arms are wrapped around him and too cold where there’s no contact between them.

Beomgyu’s head lifts just slightly, until his tongue can flick out between now-parted lips and it’s _hot_ and this time Taehyun can’t help it. The noise he makes is embarrassing and small. He tries to throw an arm over his face, but Beomgyu tsks and pries it off just as quickly. 

“Taehyunnie,” He says, teasing in his voice. “I wanna be able to see you.” 

“You can see me, hyung.” Taehyun says. His voice is just a shade too high. Most people wouldn’t catch it. He doesn’t apologize; Beomgyu would frown deep at that, even if Taehyun’s eyes are still closed. 

“Wanna be able to see your pretty face.” Beomgyu croons, voice lilting, laying it on almost too thick and going back in for another kiss, just south of Taehyun’s navel. Taehyun keeps his arms by his side, but he’s sure the face he’s making right now is neither pretty nor particularly arresting. He wonders if he could move them to Beomgyu, slide his hands up in his soft hair and tug gently. Beomgyu adds his teeth to the equation, working the skin lightly; Taehyun lets out a strangled sound and lets go of any semblance of control. His eyes open, he pushes Beomgyu back just slightly, and sits up fully to kiss him properly. 

Beomgyu looks amused but he's a bit out of breath when he kisses Taehyun back, eyelids falling shut prettily. His hair turns to copper and brass in the sunlight. Taehyun cups his face and shoulders and neck, gives it his all, parts Beomgyu’s lips and tongues inside like they don’t have brunch or life beyond this moment. Everything is just Beomgyu and white-gold and the mark Beomgyu left below his navel. 

When they part with a wet sound, Beomgyu looks a little dazed and completely joyful. 

“C’mon.” He says softly. “Just a little more, Taehyunnie, please, then we can get ready. Just a little more. I wanna—,” 

“Okay.” Taehyun agrees too quickly, lies back down and bares himself completely. They haven’t even done anything, but he wants to be touched again so badly. It's comfortable and sweet and he's a little sensitive, now. The familiar white of the ceiling tries to draw him back to dreams, but it's impossible to be anywhere but here. To be anywhere but with Beomgyu. “I’m ready, I’m ready, please hyung.” 

“So good.” Beomgyu murmurs, and he goes back to Taehyun’s stomach with a vengeance. He kisses every inch slowly, draws it out, kisses the soft curves of Taehyun’s waist and the slight dips of muscle and uses his tongue and teeth the whole way until Taehyun is shaking, murmuring _hyung_ and sliding his hands up in Beomgyu’s hair like he’d thought about before. Until he can’t remember about—where were they going? Brunch? Meeting someone? Soobin? He can’t _focus_ , and Beomgyu keeps laughing softly against his skin and shifting each time he goes back in. Once, he laughs halfway through a kiss and the vibration travels up Taehyun's body from his throat. It’s a mess of sensation. He can’t _focus_.

“Come back?” He asks finally, faintly, reaching for Beomgyu. Beomgyu looks at him, giggles, takes pity or _something_ , Taehyun doesn’t really care what, but he comes back easily, shifting from his place and crawling up the bed until he can kiss Taehyun full on the mouth while they both lie down. Taehyun wraps his arms around him and pulls them tight together in a hug and this is the millionth reason why Beomgyu is so good. He wraps his arms around Taehyun and hugs him back so readily, just as tightly, like Taehyun is the most important person to exist. Presses the gentlest kiss to the side of Taehyun's neck. Breathes. His heartbeat is quick.

He gives Taehyun one more tight squeeze around his shoulders, inhales sharply, and Taehyun squeezes back. It's impossible to be any closer than this. Like this, they are intertwined, legs and arms and bodies perfectly close. 

“We have brunch this morning.” He says, drawing his face back to look at Taehyun, arms still around him. It is not the voice of someone who is excited to go to a fancy brunch restaurant. “We’d better start getting ready.” 

“I love you.” Taehyun breathes into the spaces between their mouths. It feels like his chest is too big for his body, the places where Beomgyu kissed all burning. He extracts one hand from Beomgyu's embrace to lace their fingers together. Morning has never made him feel so new. 

“Love you too.” Beomgyu says softly, moving his other hand so he can brush one finger down the slope of Taehyun’s nose, impossibly gentle. “Time to start the day, Taehyunnie. Let’s get up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have been on such a weird moment lately where i just have ideas and then i write them! this is the most recent of those! but mae, you cry, you just wrote a fic with basically this same level of sap and loving gentleness only a week ago! to which i respond, yes i sure did. maybe this is all i'll ever write again. who knows (just kidding! i have to finish blue moon)
> 
> this is baby's first txt so please be gentle with me i am still getting characterizations. i saw taehyun in a crop top and my first thought was someone needs to give him tummy kisses asap who is going to do it? i want to write a yeonbin but at this point i have so many other things on my want to write list! plus if i write them, i would like for it to have a plot beyond And Then They Were In Love And Kissed. 
> 
> if you liked it, as always please leave me a kudos or a comment!! i love to talk to people and i would _love_ to know what you thought of this!! <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> i am also on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/rivercurve) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/rivercurve) if you want to chat either of those places!! i don't check cc a lot but if you send me a message i promise i will respond! <3 <3 <3


End file.
